


Embrace the Deception

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Kirkwall, Multi, NaNoWriMo, psych au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psychic Detective agencies don't run themselves. With the help of her right hand man, Varric, Marian Hawke does her damnedest to assist the Kirkwall PD -- whether they want her to or not.</p><p>Much to the dismay of Detectives Aveline and Fenris, more often then not they owe Hawke a thanks, at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strategic Lawn Chairs

By the time Aveline comes out of the police station, you’ve made yourself considerably comfortable. Varric sits beside you, sprawled casually in a lawn chair that matches your own. Music can just be heard from his car behind you.

 

The perfect picture of ease.

 

Aveline isn’t the first to notice you. Fenris has to bump her shoulder and nod your way. By the scowl on her face, maybe she did notice. It wouldn’t be the first time she tried to walk right past you.

 

“This is a parking lot, not a park, Hawke.” Her voice is scathing as they approach.

 

You grin up at her.

 

“But I have so much fun here, either way.” You lean forward, resting your elbows on your knees as you peer up at the pair of detectives. “Varric dear, our friends don’t look happy to see us.”

 

Varric snorts beside you and adjusts his sunglasses. Blasted dwarf probably isn’t even looking. “Do they ever look happy?”

 

“Fair point, but it seems they’re less happy than usual.”

 

“Color me asounted.” Varric laughs.

 

Fenris rolls his eyes at you as Aveline pinches her nose.

 

“If you don’t mind, we don’t have time for this. Some of us have actual jobs.” When did she start sounding so tired? A better person might ask, or at least try to figure it out.

 

You are not, however, a better person.

 

“I have a perfectly viable job, thank you, that derives from a perfectly respectable set of talents.” You lift your chin as though a show of false pride will make this any more true.

 

“You cannot claim to be psychic and call it a talent,” Fenris is frowning at you.

 

“I can and do claim both, thank you.”

 

“Don’t let her goad you, Fen.” Aveline mutters. “We don’t have the time.”

 

He grunts, and it doesn’t miss your attention when his eyes flicker over you.

 

“Forgive me for suggesting it.” He hesitates, pulling her aside so you have to lean forward and strain to hear. “But perhaps they could help. Maker knows we’re going into this blindly.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Aveline crosses her arms. “They would sooner make a mockery of it.”

 

“We both know that isn’t true.” Fenris cuts his eyes at you. “Alright, it might be likely. But Aveline- this wasn’t ours to begin. They may be the closest thing to backup we’ll get.”

 

She’s scowling like only Aveline can. When she looks your way, you flash the biggest smile you can, just in case. She sighs.

 

“Alright, alright. Fine. But if they screw up, I’m pinning it on you.”

 

Fenris just grins and makes his way back over to you and Varric.

 

“Come for a walk with us. I’ll fill you in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my girlfriend [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyBear) for helping me plot and for being the best person to ever exist.
> 
> Also thanks to [Thekirkwallcrew](http://thekirkwallcrew.tumblr.com/) from tumblr for hyping me up to writing this.
> 
> I've been trying to figure out what I wanted to write for nanowrimo for the last month (because I've never actually gotten around to making myself go through with it) and I'm so glad to finally have something to write for it. That being said, look forward to this being a long and fast one. Hopefully. PLEASE feel free to nag me about working on it on my [tumblr](dammithawke.tumblr.com)! It helps motivate me I promise.
> 
> I should probably sleep now. It's 8am and I did not last night.
> 
> Thank you for existing!


	2. Pulled Over Pep Talks

“This is insane.” Varric is scowling at you as he drives.

 

You ignore him, as you tend to. The smirk on your face is too pleasant and you are far too self-satisfied.

 

“They asked for our help, this time. I couldn’t well enough refuse.”

 

“Yeah, you could have. You should have.”

 

“I really don’t see what your issue is, Varric. It’s a job. We like jobs, don’t we?”

 

“This isn’t a job, it’s a favor. It’s a suicidal favor.” He scoffs. “Interrupting an ambush-- Andraste’s holy tit’s this is crazy.

 

“An ambush? Is that what we’re doing?” You stare out the window as if you’ve already stopped paying attention. “Well that ought to be fun.”

 

“Were you really not listening back there? Or do you just zone out when Broody’s talking?”

 

“I was listening,” you protest. He cuts you a judgemental look (which, really, he should know better then to do while driving. Honestly.) and you sigh. “Alright I was half listening. A third at the very least. You know what pretty faces do to my attention span.”

 

He only grunts, pulling the car off the road when Aveline’s cruiser comes in to view. “Think you can reign it in long enough not to get us killed?”

 

“Of course I can. I’m a professional, Varric.”

 

He doesn’t believe you. Hell, you don’t believe you. But it would be a cold night by the Maker’s side before you ever admit it.

 

Fenris is loading his gun, leaning against the police car when you and Varric saunter over. The elf flashes you a grin and holsters his gun.

 

“Just in time,” he nods, knocking on the car window to get Aveline’s attention. “The ambush is on the other side of this clearing. Already checked it out -- looks like Aveline’s tip was good on their word.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing someone’s on it.” You tilt your head. “It’s so hard to find good informants, these days.”

 

“This isn’t the time for jokes, Hawke.” Aveline comes around the car, a grave look on her face. You make a mental note to insist she has a good full day off, later. “Are you two ready or not?”

 

“Just to be clear here, are you sanctioning us to use force,” you ask.

 

Her lips press together. “I’d rather you didn’t. If you can help it, only attack in defense. Just… watch our backs. Stay hidden till the coast is clear.”

 

“And if you sense anything,” Fenris frowns, tapping his forehead. “Let us know.”

 

You give him a nod, ignoring the scathing look Aveline sends your way. She wants you here for as extra muscle, not because you have the entire station, Fenris included, convinced that you have a mystic gift. She’s biting her tongue around her doubts for now, though. Small miracles, you’d guess.

 

“Just stay hidden.” Her eyes pass over Varric’s bright hawaiian shirt. “If you can.”

 

“Ay ay, captain.” You salute her mocking.

 

She opens her mouth to correct you, but seems to think better of it and sighs instead.

 

“Let’s just go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By telling my mom about nanowrimo, I've insured that I'm nagged constantly while she's home to write. I'm not sure yet if this was a mistake or not.  
> I would have gotten this up last night but I was under the whether. I'm still fighting a returned infection today but hey, at least it's not my head.  
> I may have also spent most of yesterday marathoning psych and calling it research. It was a lie. I learned nothing but that Gus and Shawn are truly Hawke and Varric.  
> Oops.  
> More to come!
> 
> Thank you for existing!


End file.
